


Reluctant Comfort

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm





	Reluctant Comfort

This is becoming a problem. 

The night of Shiba’s death was one thing but this…

It’s the third night this week he’s woken to find Chika pressed up against him snoring. It makes Shito uncomfortable being this close to him. He can’t sleep.

Thing is he can’t seem to make Chika leave either. Hell, he’s having trouble just staying mad at the idiot. Especially with him whimpering in his sleep like that. A few more minutes and Chika’ll start thrashing around and Shito will have to hold him. They’ll stay like that until morning, Chika sleeping calmly in Shito’s arms.


End file.
